


Girls night out

by ray_writess



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls Night Out, Lana Parrilla - Freeform, Love, Rebecca Mader - Freeform, bexana, drunk, girls, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_writess/pseuds/ray_writess
Summary: Lana Parrilla and Rebecca Mader go on a girls night out and things get heated.*this is totally fiction*





	1. Chapter 1

"Laaaannnnaaa, hurry up" Rebecca moans from downstairs.

"I'll be down in 5 minutes." Lana shouts.

Rebecca sits and waits. About 10 minutes go by and Lana is still no where to be seen. Rebecca decides to investigate.

"Lana, I swear to god, you better be rea-" As soon as she enters Lana's bedroom she looks up and is gobsmacked at the beautiful women in front of her.

Lana is dress in a tight fighting black dress, showing her curves. It has thin straps and shows a fair bit of cleavage, hugging her hips and finishing midthigh. Rebecca just stares. Her jaw is that wide open it surely hit the floor.

Lana walks over, puts her index finger under Rebecca's chin, closer her mouth. "Close your mouth Bex," she leans into Rebecca's ears and whispers "you'll catch flies"

Lana is already half way down the stairs by the time Rebecca breaks out of her daze and follows Lana.

"So where we off to then?" Rebecca asks.

"Oh, that _would_ be telling, my dear. Are you ready?" Lana smirks.

"I've been ready for abo-"

"Lets go then" Lana interrupts, smiles and walks out the door with Rebecca slowly following her. 

\------------

They arrive at a club. Rebecca has never been to it before but has heard of it. She just knew it was a gay club. 

"Mmm, Lana, why are we here?"

"Oh, Bex, just relax... you can be, you know, straight or umm, whatever you may be, I dont know. Anyway, I just know you don't have to be gay to get in or come here. Let's just have fun okay?"

They walk into the club and see crowds of people dancing and queuing at the bar. 

"Lana, I dont like it... It's a lot of people here and its just crowds. Like how can people enjoy thi-"

"Lets get you a drink. You need to chill okay"

Lana grabs hold of Rebecca's hand and pulls her towards the bar. They order their drinks and start dancing, singing to each other. 

As the night goes on, more drinks were ordered and more dancing was involved and also, Lana obviously dragged Rebecca up onto the karaoke machine. 

Not so long after their karaoke song, a girl came and started dancing with them. 

"What are you doing later on?" A blonde girl shouted over the music to Lana.

Lana looked at the girl then at Rebecca, "um, nothing."

"Do you want to come back to mine... we can get close you know" the girl winked at Lana which made her step back and closer to Rebecca, grabbing hold of her hand discretely as though they had been holding hands all this time.

"Actually, I'm here with my girlfriend, Bex. But thanks for the offer" Lana spat back, pushing Rebecca away keeping hold of her hand.

They watched the blonde girl stare at them angrily and storm off. Lana felt a squeeze to her hand. She completely forgot she still had hold of Rebecca's hand.

She looked down and heard Rebecca whispering in her ear. "Your girlfriend, ey?" Lana looked up to Rebecca and her cheeks went bright red. Rebecca put her hand to Lanas cheek and smiled. "It's totally okay."

After a few seconds, they snapped out of their daze of glaring into each others eyes and Rebecca offered another drink, which Lana didn't turn down. 

Hours passed, many drinks were bought, and there was still two women dancing very drunk in the middle of the dance floor. The noticed the dance floor slowly emptying. That was when they realised it was 2.30am. They looked at each other and laughed. 

They walked out of the club holding hands, laughing and every now and then would have a glance at each other before bursting into laughter. Eventually, they got into a taxi and was on their way home.

In the taxi, Lana had just dumped herself on the seat, half lay on Rebecca. She looked up at Rebecca and smiled. 

"You have really nice, um, eyes" Lana spills.

"Lana, you're so drunk, do you realise that?" 

"No, no, no, Bex" Lana sits herself up and faces Rebecca, "You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have. I love you Bexy" Lana falls onto Rebecca, laughing, trying to pull herself up but only ends up falling into of Rebecca with her head buried in Rebecca's hair, in the right position for Lana to start kissing her neck. 

As soon as Lana attempts to kiss Rebecca's neck, Rebecca pulls her up and says, "Bexy... seriously?" Rebecca looks sternly at Lana which just causes laughter to erupt from the both of them.

"No, I'm serious Bex. I love you" Lana stares into Rebecca's eyes and her hand creeps up Rebecca's arm up until it cups Rebecca's face. 

They're so close. Their faces are centimetres from each others. The both close their eyes for the inevitable to happen. Until suddenly, the taxi stops and the driver informs them they're at their destination... Rebecca's home.


	2. Chapter 2

They left the taxi, hand in hand, walking to the door of Rebecca’s home. Lana just couldn’t stop watching Rebecca as she walked a little ahead of her. She took in the curves and the wonderful figure of her dear friend Rebecca. As Rebecca took her hand from Lana’s grip to get her keys, Lana frowned a little, which didn’t go unnoticed by Rebecca. She turned away to open the door with a huge smile on her face. She knows Lana is drunk but she is also aware that this feeling between the two isn’t the alcohol.

The door was opened now and Rebecca motioned Lana to follow on behind her, a seeing a smile creep onto the brunettes face, making Rebecca smile. Lana closed the door and turned back to see Rebecca so close she wouldn’t have to lean in far if they were to kiss. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seem like a lifetime until Rebecca coughed and broke the trance.

“Should we get a, um, drink, or...?” Lana stuttered. She was never like this. She would never stutter. Why was she? Her thoughts were interrupted when Rebecca placed her index finger over Lana’s lips. Rebecca’s free hand travelling to Lana’s, grabbing hold of it and pulling her towards the stairs.

“Lana, be quiet” Rebecca let out a giggle. Lana knew from that instant that Rebecca’s laugh was her favourite sound. “...now follow me”

Rebecca turned around, letting go of Lana and walking up the stairs. Lana watched Rebecca walk upstairs, realising she was just staring at Rebecca’s ass. She quickly snapped out of her gaze and walked up behind Rebecca. She saw Rebecca watching Lana walk up the stairs, leaning on the door frame of what Lana thought would be Rebecca’s bedroom. Lana bit her lip, seeing Rebecca so relaxed, the lean on the door frame somehow made Lana go crazy. Her mind was thinking all sorts of things. She shook her head as though she was shaking the thoughts out.

“So, um...” Lana didn’t know what to say, she just didn’t like the silence between the two.

Rebecca held out her hand and Lana hesitated at first but grabbed it and she was being dragged into the room. She saw a green wall that the head of the bed was leaning on. There was no pictures hung up, it was quite a simple design. She saw on her bed side table a picture of a little girl. She then looked to the other side of the bed and on her chest of draws; there was the same girl with Rebecca, laughing. The only pictures Rebecca had in her room were her and this girl. Rebecca noticed Lana looking round and saw the curious face, appearing on Lana.

“My niece”

“What?” Lana instantly replied looking straight at Rebecca.

“The pictures, it’s my niece... I don’t really um...” Rebecca looked away. Lana noticed there was some feeling there? Hurt? Pain? Either way, she wouldn’t ask now. She just nodded and changed the subject which made Rebecca look up and smile.

“So, um, I’m using my assumption that this is your room and therefore if my assumptions are correct then where will I be staying tonight? I would not like to interr-”

The next thing Lana knew, her eyes were closed and her lips were in contact with another pair. She opened her eyes to make sure she wasn’t dreaming this. Indeed, she wasn’t, Rebecca had her lips pressed against Lana’s. This made Lana smile into the kiss. Rebecca moved her right hand to cup Lana’s face and her left arm snaked around Lana’s waist. Eventually Lana gave in, kissing the other woman just as much as she has wanted to back in the taxi. Rebecca pushed Lana back against the wall, deepening the kiss as she pushed back. A small groan came from the brunette’s throat, causing Rebecca to smirk. They both gave the kiss the full effort, causing them to be out of breath just as easily.

“You talk far too much Lana Parrilla” Rebecca leaned her forehead against Lana’s. “Do you realise how long I’ve waited for this moment? I thought you were going to do it back in the taxi, you know? I mean, what stopped you? You had a perfe-”

“Evidently, you talk just as much as I” Lana smiled, causing Rebecca to laugh.

“Maybe, we should just skip the talk and get to it then” Rebecca winked.

Lana put both her hands on either side of Rebecca’s face, drawing her closer. Their lips touching ever so slightly. “You smell great” Lana whispered before kissing the other woman with so much passion. The kiss instantly became heated. Rebecca moved her lips to Lana’s jaw line, kissing along it to her ear, giving her ear a little nibble, smiling, she moved straight to Lana’s neck to where she knew would be sensitive. Rebecca placed a kiss there and an instant moan came from Lana. The moan was heavenly and motivated Rebecca to give more kisses and add a few little nibbles. Lana was too into this to stop Rebecca from making a mark. She didn’t even care anymore, right now, she felt so amazing. She felt so much passion. Lana couldn’t take it anymore; she needed Rebecca’s lips back on hers. She grabbed Rebecca’s face and forcefully kissed her. This was not like any other kiss with anyone she had ever had. This was full of passion and... No... It can’t be... was it full of love? 

This caused Lana to stop and pull away. She looked at Rebecca who had a small frown on her face. “Bex, we can’t go any, um, further. I mean, we _are_ under the influence of alcohol... And we are both...” Lana hesitated, “Straight... right?” They looked at each other, knowing that this was not how they would act if they were straight. “I’ll sleep downstairs on the sofa,” Lana kissed Rebecca’s cheek and started walking out the room but was stopped by Rebecca grabbing her arm.

“Lana...” The brunette turned around, “Stay in here... with me. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It means so much to me that people would want to read this so thank you for anyone who reads!   
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
> I'll have chapter 3 soon ;-)  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lana woke up first; noticing Rebecca’s back was facing her and her arm was wrapped around Rebecca’s waist. She didn’t want to move and wake up the other woman so stayed as still as possible. That was until she heard mumbling. Was that Rebecca? Indeed it was. Lana propped herself up with her elbow, keeping her arm wrapped around Rebecca’s waist, looking down at the other woman, smiling from ear to ear.

  
“Lan... mmm... yes... mmm” Rebecca mumbled.

  
Lana couldn’t hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing, making Rebecca turn over, and causing their faces to be centimetres apart. Lana realised the close proximity and bit her lip.

  
“What are you laughing at it?” She looked down, “and um,” she pointed at Lana’s arm, “why is you arm... there?”

  
Lana just smiled and kissed Rebecca’s forehead and moved to get out of bed. “Come on, we should eat”

  
\------------

  
Later that day, Lana met up with Jared and went for a coffee.

  
“Uhm, Jared...” Lana stared down at her coffee cup, with a scared look plastered on her face.

  
“Ya, what’s up?” he didn’t know the look on Lana’s face until he looked up and saw her scared eyes staring back at him. “Wow, okay, what is up?”

  
“I don’t know what to do...”

  
“Uhm, you are going to have to elaborate here Lana.”

  
“You’re not going to tell anyone, right... of course you wont... Anyway, you know Rebecca, wait course you do... anyway, would it be, erm, a big thing if she joined us tonight for our movie night, if I ask her, of course. I just wanted to check with you if it would be oka-”

  
“Hey, Lana, that’s fine. You know I like Bex, she is cool. What I want to know, however, is why you so scared and what’s got you so... how do I put it... wordy” Jared looked straight into Lana’s eyes, smirking.

  
Lana bit her lip, thinking of answer, “I’m just... I don’t know, it’s one of those days, I guess”  
Jared smirks knowing full well Lana is lying. It’s like a sense of everybody’s really. Lana never lies and therefore when she tries, it never works. She knows she will eventually be forced to explain what she is feeling but right now, she can’t put it into words. How was she feeling?

  
\------------

  
They took a walk, as they normally would on a Saturday. They had worked together on a recent filming job and they became close friends. Rebecca and Lana were always good friends and therefore Jared was introduces. After they finished their filming job, it became a weekly ritual. They would meet for coffee in the morning, then go for a walk around town, sometimes they would relax at the park and they would always end up at Lana’s house. She would always cook his favourite meal, Lasagne, and they would always relax on the sofa, eating chocolate and crisps, watching a film of Jared’s choice.

  
They were walking down the street when Lana spots a certain redhead across the street. She looks for a few seconds before taking her eyes away, coughing, looking down and carrying on walking. Little does she know, Jared notices everything. Even the little glimmer in her eyes when she saw the other woman. He saw the way she looked down as if she was embarrassed. Jared wondered. What had Lana been so embarrassed about? She has only seen her best friend, right?

  
The two arrived at the park, sitting down on a bench watching adults play with their dogs and watching others play with their children. It was silent and they were both enjoying it.

  
“Lana...”

  
“Yes” Neither of them looked at each other.  
“Just a question, but do you reckon friends could fall for each other? As in, fall in love?” That was the question that made Lana instantly look at Jared with a shocked face. Did he suspect? Does he know? Why is he asking?

  
“Well, I guess it depends. I mean, most friends are the same gender most of the time so unless you’re into the same gender, then I don't know. I mean there isn’t anything wrong with same gender relationships. I’ve heard that best friends do fall for each other. Quite often. How come you’re asking?”

  
“It was just a question that popped up in my head. No reason behind it” He saw Lana smile and look away causing him to smirk, he knows something is being hidden and he will find out. “Did you ask Bex if she would come tonight?”

  
“I did, she said she would love to!” Lana smiled. She hadnt even thought about asking yet. That was then the moment she did.

  
**Text message: 15.06pm:** _hey Bex, just wondering if you would like to join me and Jared for a film night tonight, don't worry if not. Love, Lana x_

  
She was hesitant at writing ‘Love Lana’ but it was something the pair always wrote at the end of their text messages. It seemed like forever until she got a reply.

  
**Text message: 15.10pm:** _sounds lovely, what’s the film? Best be a good one. What time do you want me round? Love Bex xx_

  
She didn’t want to sound too eager to have her round so early. Jared saw the text messages, unintentionally. He grabbed Lana’s phone and messaged Rebecca.

  
**Text message: 15.15pm:** _yo Bex, Somethings odd with Lana today, think she’s missing her friend... come about 5pm, is that alright? You can have food here too. I’ll let Lana know. Jared x_

  
He handed back the phone, “I invited Bex round for 5pm. She will be having food with us. I hope you don’t mind. I feel like you need the company”

  
Lana halted for a moment but then relaxed. Rebecca was her best friend after all. “Thank you. That’s nice of you”

  
About 40 minutes had past and they were setting off to leave to go back to Lana’s house. It would normally take Jared 40 minutes to pick a film anyway.

  
**Text message: 15.50pm:** _Jen, Lana isn’t feeling herself today. Think somethings happened between Bex and her. Not too sure what. She saw her before and there was something there that was more than friendship! Something has to have happened. Anyway, I would normally have a film night with Lana on Saturdays. Do you fancy going for a meal and perhaps go somewhere fun? I invited Bex round so I want to leave them two alone, to you know talk ;) Jared x_

  
As soon as he sent the message, he put the phone away and walked by the did of a very oddly silent Lana.

  
\------------

  
It was now 5pm and Lana had been dressed her causal but smart pyjamas. She knew she wouldn’t have to leave the house so she put on something comfy. She never wore than to bed, she would simply wear them for comfort.

  
The next moment, the doorbell rang. Lana panicked. It was Rebecca, she knew it was. She ran to the coast mirror she could find, smoothing out her hair, checking her makeup was still okay. Not like she had the time to adjust it. The doorbell rang again. Jared shouted down for Lana to open it. She rolled her eyes and calmly but quickly fan to the door. Before opening it, she breathed in and calmed herself down a little before opening the door.

  
“hi, hello... uhm, hey, come in” Lana mentally slapped herself.

  
Little did she know, Jared was watching the two women’s interaction from the top of the stairs. He waited a while before walking down. The two woman hadn’t moved, nor said a word since Rebecca walked in, closing the door behind her. Jared interrupted the silence.

  
“hey Bex, nice to see you again. Oh and Lana, hope you didn’t make too much food, me and Jen are going out for food and maybe bowling, depending on how we're feeling. I thought, after the day you’ve had, you needed some time alone with your best friend.” Jared smiled. The smile giving Lana the knowledge that Jared had an idea of what could be happening between the two ladies. Lana rolled her eyes.

  
“Of course you did...” Lana smiled. She walked up to Jared hugged him. “you have fun, yeah?”

  
“Will do” Jared spoke and then whispered into Lana’s ear. “I know something going on between you and Bex, it’s okay. Don’t be afraid. Talk about it tonight”

  
They stepped away from each other and Lana stool up talk and smiled widely, watching Jared walk and open the door.

“Have a good night ladies” Jared looked at Lana and winked and the next moment, the door shut and it was just the two of them. There was silence for a few minutes.

Rebecca then walked up to Lana, grabbing her hand.

  
“I guess it’s just you and me then... alone... again” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It means so much.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> kudos and comments are always welcome! ❤


End file.
